What's Gamorrean For I'm Sorry?
by Amy Larson
Summary: Second fullblown Kotor Fanfic, also CarthxRevan, but this one will have a more satisfying ending. Lol. Is Extended Epilogue for Your Guardian Angel, so without having read that, you might not understand everything. Read and review please.


Author Comments/Disclaimer: Elizabeth and Shayla are of my own design, but concept and everything else Star Wars and Kotor related don't belong to me... Unfortunately.

This is a teaser, of sorts. I probably won't be releasing the next part for a while... But for those of you wondering, this is the "Extended Epilogue" to Your Guardian Angel. Go read that first, fools! Enjoy this little bit, I actually love it quite a lot.

* * *

Somewhere in the farthest reaches of space, a rather large hunk of metal was floating next to a smaller one. The large was mostly orange, and given the title of "Ebon Hawk". It had been to the Unknown Regions before, but somewhere along the line was lost. Now it was back with the person that had first stolen it.

Elizabeth was sprawled out in the pilot's seat on the _Hawk_, her thin limbs splayed carelessly at her sides. Her companion in the co-pilot's seat was a little more composed, sitting straight with her long fingers braiding her hair, releasing it, braiding it again. Her skin was olive-tinged and her eyes were bright green. Her pleasant face was rimmed with waves of honey-colored hair. Neither of the women spoke, friends as they were and with little need to.

Elizabeth was thinking, hard. After five years in the Unknown Regions in complete isolation she had somehow managed to keep her sanity, and the slap-in-the-face of seeing her old friend again was rather… Big. Had she asked for a reason to go back, she would be happy. As she hadn't, but still somehow wished for one (her mind was extremely conflicted on this point), she was just confused, and her head was beginning to hurt with it. That was an unpleasant re-acquaintance with one of the reasons she was out so far in the first place.

Shayla Nor, the Exile, folded her legs underneath her and sighed loudly. "Have you seen T3's message yet? He's been carrying it a long time." She glanced over Elizabeth's way, and the other girl shook her head.

"I don't want to, yet," she replied, drawing her legs up, too. Her cheek was pressed against the cool metal frame of the pilot's chair, her eyes trained on one of the stars out the window of the cockpit. It had been quite a while, she knew, since she'd seen this ship, been in this ship. Remembered all that had occurred in it, even more now than when she'd first departed from Kashyyyk.

Shayla stroked her hair, finally let it rest on her left shoulder, hummed a little in disapproval. "You'll have to do it sometime."

Elizabeth threw her friend an accusing glare. "You left, too."

"But I haven't been away for nearly as long," she said with a small smile. "I think I will return, too. You should see that message."

"I'll get to it," Elizabeth hissed quietly, rubbed her forehead and pushed herself up and straight with her free hand. "How has the galaxy fared without me?"

"Oh, all's faring rather terribly," Shayla trilled. "I'm called 'The Death of the Force' now. And I think I may have destroyed Malachor V."

"Whoops." Elizabeth chuckled, though she knew it was a completely serious statement.

"Yeah, well. I killed an evil old woman, too."

"I think there was one of those on the Star Forge, before I got that blown up."

"She had white braids? Vague beyond tolerance?"

"Pretty much."

"That's her." Pause. "You really should go see T3."

"Why?"

"Well… It's part of the reason I'm going to go back, too."

"How's that?"

"I don't think Atton would wait quite so long, for me." She laughed again, but this time it was quiet, sad. "He is a fool, after all."

"Alright, fine!"

Elizabeth got up wearily, waved to Shayla and wandered from the cockpit. As she walked she glanced into the communications bay, and out to the main chamber, and wondered why she'd missed this giant hunk of hollowed metal so very much.

T3 was next to the navicomputer, whirring quietly and doing whatever it was droids did in their spare time. He stopped when Elizabeth approached, tilted his flat metal head up. "Dwooo?" he questioned her.

"Yes, T3. I'd like to see the holovid." Elizabeth sighed and stood back. She heard Shayla stepping up behind her as a bluish tint filled up the room, as the shape of a man appeared in front of them.

Elizabeth took in a sharp breath, held it, looked affectionately upon the familiar face, the round, curved jaw and defined stubble, and two strands of hair loose affront the right eye. He was sad, though. Even the holovid showed it, that his shoulders were a forced straight, his eyes were half-shut and his general composure depressed.

"If you find her, while you're out there…" Carth's image began. The same movements of his mouth, the very same person, but older, wearier. "Tell her…" he stopped there, as if saying what he was about to was impossibly difficult. He closed his eyes, passed his hand over his face, then put them again behind his back. "Tell her Carth Onasi is waiting for her."

The holovid flickered, the image stuttered, then blinked away, and the colors of the room, cold grey, eased back in. Shayla laid a hand gently on Elizabeth's shoulder, expressing all sympathy. The black-haired girl only stood there, her cheeks now a little wet. She had cried so much, lately, it was a wonder her tears weren't all gone.

"Play it again, T3," she whispered.


End file.
